


There, but not back again

by readertorider



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readertorider/pseuds/readertorider
Summary: Bucky was probably the only one not surprised when the figure on the bench turned around.





	There, but not back again

When Sam approached the lake and the figure in the leather jacket sitting on the bench, Bucky hung back. He already knew, even before he noticed the suspicious absence of the hammer and the large carrying case which could only have held one thing. 

Everyone on the Avengers team had handled the shield. For all it was a symbol and seemingly linked to Steve, it went where it was needed. Much like Steve had. The hammer did not.

So when Tony Stark turned and pushed up his glasses, Bucky didn’t squawk like Sam. He honestly couldn’t say he was even that surprised.

Stark had had an awful lot of mourners at his funeral and it didn’t take a genius to realize that the thing he probably wanted most in life was to return to his family. 

And Steve always looked after his people the best he could.

Bucky trudged back to the portal. Banner could collect the explanations. It was obvious enough what had happened.

And perhaps if the soul stone was returned to it’s proper place, a soul could be retrieved. Steve wouldn’t have left him behind unless he needed something more done here. 

Sam might be overcome with his new responsibilities, Banner might be overcome with Stark, and Stark himself preoccupied with his family, but Bucky was a practical kinda guy. And there was one cartridge of Pym particles missing.

He hadn’t seen Steve palm that extra cartridge, but Falsworth had been talented at slight of hand and Steve had picked up a few things from him back when the rest of them were drinking or telling tales.

Bucky stepped up to the control panel and copied Banner’s motions to power up the machine. There was a bit of yelling near the lake but he paid it no mind, keying in the proper transfer code. 

Natasha materialized on the platform, fierce and beautiful.

He stepped away as Banner came crashing back through the wood. Steve wouldn’t be returning from Vormir, at least not through this portal. He was trusting Bucky to support Sam and keep an eye his squabbling misfits. 

“Have to tell you, she was not who I was expecting.” Stark had crept up on him. 

“I was.” Bucky turned to face him. “Go see your kid, Stark. We got this covered.”

Stark gave him a searching look as the iron man armor materialized, but blasted off with satisfying speed. 

Bucky watched him go. Steve would try his best to come back to them and when that happened Bucky would see to it that they were right there waiting for him. 

He had rested long enough, but it was time for third watch. They got this.


End file.
